Paul Gekko (Future)
Paul Gekko or simply Paul Gekko of the Future (将来のポール·月光, Shōrai no pōru· gekkō) is the Counterpart of Paul Gekko and the Future Kokori no Mikoto's Incarnation. Like his Present Self, he is the jinchūriki of Yamata no Orochi (Future). 'Appearence' *Future Paul's appearance is considerably different than his present self's; his hair is now much longer than before, being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. However, Future Paul still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. Future Rogue's face, however, has received the most notable changes; his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye is relatively unchanged, being dark around the outside with a snake-like pupil. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there is a strap, which is fastened to Future Rogue's body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, Future Paul Gekko wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Future Paul wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. His Eye resembles a red-coloured Rinnegan with twelve tomoe in the four circles closest to the pupil. *Future Paul's original appearance is s a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Izumogakure shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back and wears a backpack with school supplies and the 20 Kunais. He wears the Yasakani no Magatama as his Necklace. Paul Gekko was identical to Naruto no Mikoto and Naruto Uzumaki. He also carries 2 Water of Life Bottles on his backpack pockets. 'Personality' Future Paul is initially portrayed as a calm and confident individual, however, in regards to achieving what he wants, this calm, cool attitude all but disappears, and is instead replaced with rage and haste. He also has a habit of smirking when instances are in his favor, as seen after he uses his Magic to swallow the Soilders of the Oracle Knights along with the Kuro Akatsuki Soilders and when Natsu questions him as to why he really came back into the past. Future Paul is also quite cynical, as he, on more than occasion, expresses his complete faith in the fact that Lucy will close the Eclipse Gate, thereby "dooming" the future. his Personality is actually the Black Demon's Personality. Future Paul does, however, have a softer, caring side. Future Paul also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. He shows a massive amount of respect to Ventus. 'Abilities' 'Summoning Jutsu' To encourage improved control over Yamata no Orochi (Future), By offering a certain amount of chakra, Paul Gekko can summon the Giant Basking Shark. 'Jinchūriki Forms' Like Other jinchūrikis, Paul Gekko of the Future was able to gain control of the Orochi to perform a Shadow Rasengan. 'Kekkei Genkai' 'Dōjutsu' His Special Dōjutsu is a Sharingan that resembles the Juubi's Eye with twelve tomoe in the four circles closest to the pupil. He has the Ability to Travel back in Time: The Past, Present and the Future. 'Background' He was born as one of the Five Siblings to His Father, who was a Samurai and his Mother who was a Princess. With the loss of the his Father in the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent attacking Izumogakure, Kyoji and his mother raised Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. When Paul Gekko was 5 Years Old, He met Kokori no Mikoto as his Sibling like Figure. Kokori trusted Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. When Paul Gekko was 6 years Old, He was depressed, Paul Gekko met the old begger woman who lived in the house who consoles him upon learning of his mother and father's death. He used it's Version 2 to chase the Izumogakure Truck carrying the Ancient Treasure called Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣), "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"), which is Kallen and Nagata, who were the Japanese Resistance is driving it. Paul Gekko entered Tailed Beast State to slow the Resistance down but ends up battling Kallen with it's Gunpla, RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam since it was created by the Hylians. She is able to escape after ejecting, meeting up with Nagata and the rest of the resistance. However, the Kid found where they were hiding. Paul Gekko activated the Mythology Mode to find that the Resistance is working for Strange Organization called the Kuro Akatsuki. Paul Gekko managed to convince the Resistance that working for the Strange Group will only lead to the Warth of God. Kallen and the Resistance accepts the Truth and finally treats Paul Gekko like younger brother like Figure. Later hears his mother's voice guiding him to being a full responsible boy like his father. Paul's Elder Brother and his followers brought him to the Head of the Family to have a dinner with her about the Wielder of the Tailed Beast. Quess have given him The Curse of the Double Doubloon to make sure that He can controlled the Eight Headed Dragon. Quess comforts Paul and let's go on a journey with his Brother. On Paul Gekko's Sixteenth Birthday at Mountasia, Kyoji have given him a Yasakani no Magatama as Paul's Birthday Present. Kyoji Gekko, the Jinjuriki of the Fortress knows his mother, let alone both parents, because his mother died shortly after giving him up to the Great Five Shinobi of Eight Paths. When Paul Gekko was 13, he caught a Australian Barracuda that was raiding the Village where the boy and his parents were rescued and keeps it as a pet. Kyoji was weakening due to the love and caring for his brother and the loss of his mother. Kyoji's last words have told Paul Gekko that his love for his friends and family may depend on the Christian and was so sorry for letting him go to a free will. Before Kyoji dies in old age, Kyoji smiles for Paul Gekko and told his brother to have many friends and obey the word of Jesus Christ. Kyoji dies in the hands of Paul Gekko that causes Paul to anguish. Paul Gekko sets up the Funeral for Kyoji at the great lake of Izumo after the Shinobi of Eight Paths took care of Him. Paul Gekko says good bye to the adopted parents of Eight Path Major Voyage around Izumo. Paul Gekko Graduated from Duel Academy with his Machina Deck. Paul met Thetis at his beginning of the Pokémon Journey in the Unova Reigon and was successful on becoming the Pokémon Master while Thetis have succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. Paul Gekko be came a Pokemon Master of Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto. One day out in a forest, Paul Gekko steps in and meets Mr. Kisaragi's Zygarde in his first time being a Pokemon Lover. When Paul Gekko got separated from his Teamates, the Izumo Military Troops picked him up which is taking him to the Isla Trusta. When Paul Gekko is Eighteen, he received a pet three headed puppy. Paul Gekko fed the beast with massive Pizza. The People welcomed and comfort him with the The Good Ship Misery Song The Ship Docks on Isla Trusta thus letting Paul Gekko be reunited with his teammates. Paul Gekko met a new friend named Soumei Uchiha and became friend when learning how to stand on water. When Sitting on a Ice like Island with his friend, Paul and Soumei were pursued by Killer Whales. Soumei lets Paul Gekko swim to the Ice Bird while Soumei drives the six Killer Whales away. Paul saw Okaina rescued his friend and finally made it way back to Isla Trusta. As they, and other colonists, were gathering to depart, a group of Shinobi dressed as clowns arrived, who were specialized in doing acrobatics, gymnastics (including tumbling and trampoline), aerial acts (such as trapeze, aerial silk, corde lisse), contortion, stilts and a variety of other routines. Juggling is one of the most common acts in a circus; the combination of juggling and gymnastics is called equilibristics and include acts like plate spinning and the rolling globe. Acts like these are the some of the most common, and the most traditional in Birthday Parites. A Shinobi who was kind hearted gives Paul Gekko a Scooter as a Gift. Desil is first met when Paul almost runs him over with a scooter. Desil had a small injury that Paul offered to take care of back on the White Angel. At the time this event seemed to be a coincidence, however events indicate that Desil set everything up so he could get the opportunity to observe Paul and the Gundam. After Paul treats the wound Desil plays a game of tag by bouncing around the gravity-less room until Flit caught him. After that he asks to see the mobile suits on the ship, to which Flit agrees seeing nothing wrong with a young boy being interested in mobile suits. When the UE presence was made known Desil stole the AGE device from Paul and used it to activate the Gundam which he piloted out into space. There he engaged the Gafran, however from Flit's eyes it appeared Desil wasn't serious and was only playing around as the Gundam zipped around the battlefield in a manner similar to Desil's earlier game. Still Desil proved to have amazing skill and could read the Gafran so well he knew what they were going to do. After the battle Desil took the Gundam to an isolated section of the colony's port, with Paul following in a Mecha Paul Gekko, where he returned both the AGE device and the Gundam to Paul saying that he expected more from them. In the Dream World, Paul Gekko revives his counterpart Kaede after escaping from the Terrible Dog Fish. Paul Gekko and his Family met the Blastern and finally gave the Creature the Money enough to pass and celebrate his family's birthday. Twelve Years Later, Yuki Uzuki and Paul Gekko recieve two Baby Boys from Takamagahara, the Heavenly Land. After the Yamata no Orochi Arc, before Christmas Eve, Mizumi and Palm helps Paul Gekko gift wrap many presents at Mizumi's House. Later, that Christmas Night at Paul Gekko's House, Paul Gekko gives Palm a ball of yarn and Pill a Jar of Honey. Paul Gekko gives a Golden Watch with the Golden Chain to Princess Yuki Uzuki as a good luck charm. Paul Gekko is given a Gift from Princesses Mizumi and Yuki Uzuki, a Mobile Suit RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam and a Good Luck Charm, Grass Cutting Great Sword. When Paul Gekko is 19 Years Old, Paul Gekko meets the Leviathan when he is swimming with his Brother. At some point Gray Fullbuster became a Dark Mage which is killed by his older brother. Paul Gekko praised him as a hero. 'Naruto Shippuden Arc' Some time after the Juubi's Imprisioning, but before he traveled back in time, He has a Wife and his Son thereby attaining the Shadow Rasengan. After traveling through time from seven years in the future, Future Paul Gekko meets with the Black Demon after reviving it and informs it about Kokori no Mikoto the Son of Kuro no Mikoto's Incarnation slaying Mr. Kisaragi's Boss, Van Grants. The Black Demon consider Kuro no Mikoto's Children, Descendants and Parasites and tells Future Paul Gekko he'll deal with it with your blood pact since that he truly was from the future. Future Paul Gekko appears before his Present Self with the fully revived Black Demon. Future Paul Gekko replies that his reason for traveling into the past was to revive the The Giant Demon that was slain by Kuro no Mikoto That being said, he then proceeds to tell them about the two different functions of the Black Demon's Revival: The Blood Pact and the Weakening of the Seal. Two Paul Gekkos battled and Paul Gekko's Future sled then informs the group of how seven years before his bleak future occurred, somebody prevented the revival of the demonic battleship, Lucy Heartfilia as the Battle continued, the Black Demon opts to strike Paul Gekko's Present self with lightning instead. The Black Demon tells Paul Gekko's Present self about after the imprisoning for many years the Black Demon was revived by his Future Self and was programmed him to weaken his present self. They share the same goal: spreading the Izumogakure with the clouds of darkness. Paul Gekko's Future Self tells Paul Gekko's Present self that he hasn't witness his Future Self's True Power: Shadow Rasengan. Futue Paul Gekko attempts strike Present Paul Gekko on it's chest without knowing that Lucy was blocking the view of their battle but instead Lucy of the Future intervened and takes a shot for her present counterpart receiving a fatal wound in the process. As she dies, Future Lucy tells her present counterpart that she never closed the gate and wouldn't do so either. Unable to be healed, Future Lucy tells her friends that she was glad to have seen them once again. Though she tells everyone not to be sad as she was not from their time, Happy claims that she is still Lucy and is their friend all the same. Hearing this, she asks to see the present Lucy's guild mark. Taking her hand as she sees it, Future Lucy dies soon after, much to everyone's sadness. However, the Black Demon considers her to be a Monster and though the present Lucy claims she won't do anything, he refuses to acknowledge her words and prepares to attack. As the two Paul Gekkos and the Black Demon battling and attacking each other Natsu attacks him and Rogue Cheney (Future) first, angrily stating that he will not let anyone take away Lucy's future. Paul Gekko's Present Self was able to seal the Black Demon with cost of the Orochi's Cloak. Two Paul Gekko's make an attempt to battle in their own Tailed Beast Modes. However, Octopus Dragon drew Future Paul Gekko away from Present Paul Gekko and Natsu in order to force him to release them to pursue the Dragon named Killer B. During the course of their battle, Atlas Flame and Dialga knocks Future Orochi into a building, causing Future Rogue and Natsu to lose balance. As he takes Natsu's attack, Future Paul, understanding his Present self why after he trusted his future brothers and sisters. He then questions his very existence and purpose, saying that Kallen doesn't understand the concept of friendship, thereby implying that he is weak and has no friends. Present Paul Gekko then reprimands Future Paul Gekko for not considering Yuki his friend. The two then argue over what species Yuki is, which ends with Future Paul Gekko reaffirming the fact that Yuki is his friend. Birth of Ven Arc Many Years have passed, Future Paul Gekko was now with the ressurected Black Demon. Ventus and his team managed to stop Future Paul Gekko's Plan, to save the Gekko Clan and the Other Clans. Team Okaina rescues a Boy from the Animal Stampede in the Trench. 'Tailed Beasts' Yamata no Orochi (Future) 'Family' 'Gekko Members' *Paul Gekko (Jedi)- Original Incarnation *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko- Present Counterpart *Yuki Uzuki- Wife *Shinto Flint- Ancestor *Paradox- Adopted Brother *Yagumo- Relative *Princess Gekko- Aunt *Ventus- Son *Thetis- Childhood Friend *Kaede Gekko- Brother *Mira Gekko- Sister *Okami Yuki- Cousin *Shinji Takato- Cousin *Nicol Gekko- Cousin *Okaina- Cousin *Paul Kiske- Son *Honey D. Paul- Cousin *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Uru- Student (Deceased) *Cassandra Uzumaki- Adopted Sister *Kandy- Neice *Shunji Gekko- Older Brother (Deceased) *Kyoji Gekko- Older Brother *Paul's Father (Samurai)- Father (Deceased) *Kyoji's Mother (Princess)- Mother (Deceased) *Levana Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Tsuki no Mikoto- Childhood Friend *Vanessa- Childhood Friend *Paul Fon Fabre- Replica *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede- Counterpart *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Luma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) *Ragna- Adopted Older brother *Yuki Hyuga- Adopter Sister *Link the Hylian Samurai- Sensei *Yuri- Great Grandmother (Deceased) *Akatsuki- Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Unknown Aunt -(Deceased) *Paul Anthony Dy- Friend *Kaede Senju- Adopted Brother *Yuki- Adopted Sister *Younglings (Six Adopted Brothers and Three Adopted Sisters) *Moriya Uchiha- Adopted Brother *Mao Yasakani- Adopted Younger Brother *Kouichi Takeru- Son *Raiki Kajima- Adopted Father (Deceased) 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Ryuseken no Tsurugi (Evil's Bane) *Sword of the Hero (Katana) *Yasakani no Magatama (Necklace) *Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Great Sword) *Shinto Sword (Lightsaber) *Shinto Shield (Shield) *Gekko Clan Ritual *Sword of Susano (スサノオのツルギ, Susano no Tsurugi) *Magic Pencil *Star Rod *Kami Ring *Blade of Kindness *Excalibur 'Fishing Equipment' *Gekko Rod (Fishing Rod) 'Shen Gong Wu' *Emperor Scorpion 'Quotes' (To Paul Gekko): "My Present Self, You haven't witness my True Power Yet. SHADOW RASENGAN!!!" (今の自分には、まだ私の本当の力を目撃していない。シャドウ螺旋丸！, Ima no jibun ni wa, mada watashi no hontō no chikara o mokugeki shite inai. Shadō rasen maru!) Trivia *Paul Gekko's Future Self resembles Rogue Cheney of the Future from Fairy Tail Series. *Future Paul Gekko bears the resemblance of Menma Uzumaki from the Movie Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja. Gallery Shadow Rasengan vs Lucy Heartfilia.png|Future Paul Gekko attacking Lucy Future Leviathan.png|Leviathan the Basking Shark Paul Gekko stopping Future Paul Gekko.png|Present Paul Gekko saving Lucy Heartfilia Paul Gekko (Future) vs Natsu.png|Future Paul Gekko facing Natsu Paul Gekko's Future Self Appearence.png|Paul Gekko's Future Appearence Yamata no Orochi (Future) Full Appearence.png|Yamata no Orochi his own Tailed Beast Rogue Cheney and the Dragons.png|Future Rogue Cheney summoning Dragons Future Paul Gekko and Future Orochi.png|Paul Gekko's Debut Appearence Future Paul Gekko in Manga.png|Future Paul Gekko in Manga Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon